


I Make it all New Again

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	I Make it all New Again

“I don’t understand, why are we changing rooms again?” Luhan plucked a folded piece of paper from the hat, clutching it in his hand as the hat was passed around to the other members.

“Some people have brought it to my attention that the rooming arrangements aren’t quite working out.” Their manager says and Luhan doesn’t fail to notice as his eyes flicker towards Jongdae and Jongin.

Luhan wonders briefly if it has to do with their undying love for the shorter leader before snapping back to reality.

“So then why don’t you just pick for us?”

Honestly, he has no idea why he’s making such a fuss about it when he would love nothing more than to change roommates again.

“We did that last time, this is final draw. Whoever has the number 1 is with me. There are 4 papers with either the number 2 or 3 on it and the last three papers will have a number 4 on it. There will be no whingeing, understood?”

Luhan chimes in with the others in their begrudging agreement, eager to find out who he will be rooming with next.

He opens his paper as the others do and sees the number 4 staring up at him. Glancing around, the other members are scrambling to figure out who they’re rooming with and Luhan finds his eyes going straight to Yixing.

Brown eyes stare straight back at him, glistening slightly under the living room light. Yixing mouths a ‘4?’ and Luhan feels as though he’s been slammed into by a truck. He manages to plaster a grin on his face and nod, holding four fingers up to make sure.

Next second he’s caught in a headlock and he can barely make out Yixing laughing at him from under the arm of…

Jongdae.

“Luhan bro! We’re roomies now!”

Ahh well, it’s not so bad. Luhan is sure Jongdae will make for a great buffer.

-

Luhan is proven wrong however. Despite their previous differences, Jongdae has been spending an awful lot of time in Jongin’s room. So it was almost like it had been during Mama promotions, Luhan and Yixing rooming together.

Figuring out he maybe liked Yixing as more than just a best friend coincided nicely with the end of Mama promotions and their return to Korea. Moving into a bigger dorm and having to converge with the Korean half of their group meant that Luhan didn’t have to create excuses to avoid Yixing, there were 10 other members to do it for him.

In the midst of preparing for a new album, there is no room for their traditional night time talks. Instead they get back to their dorms, shower and go straight to sleep. That doesn’t mean Yixing doesn’t attempt to spend more time with Luhan, in fact Luhan is becoming oddly aware of how many glances the younger tends to throw his way now.

The night before Chuseok is when it all goes to hell. The Korean members all get to go home and Tao begs for Kris to take him out shopping for things to take home to his family. Which leaves Yixing and Luhan alone in the dorm for the first time.

Luhan enters the bedroom after his shower to find Yixing sitting on his bed, guitar in hand. There are two steaming mugs on the little table between their beds and Luhan almost laughs when he notices that the lights have been dimmed as well.

Yixing smiles at him, a little unsure and beckons him to sit down.

“We haven’t spent much time together lately and I thought since we’re roommates again we could have a little talk.”

Bubbles of nervousness are exploding in his stomach at the thought of everything he could possibly spill tonight. Yixing has this way of opening Luhan up, like only he has the key to Luhan’s innermost thoughts. Maybe that’s why he had been trying to avoid this, Luhan knows there’s no chance of their friendship remaining the same after tonight.

Yixing coughs and Luhan realises he hadn’t actually responded to his invitation yet. He finally sits down and grabs the mug, sending a shaky smile to Yixing. It remains silent until Yixing starts playing his guitar, the melody soft and familiar on Luhan’s ears.

It’s the song Yixing had composed last year, right in the midst of doing nothing. Luhan remembers how he had asked oh-so shyly if Luhan would mind singing with him on the track. It had been fun and the way Yixing had looked at him in the middle of the recording is maybe what had pushed Luhan to discover his true feelings.

Luhan finds himself singing along unknowingly, swaying a little on the bed. His eyes flicker over to see Yixing’s lips pull up into a smile and can’t help but smile himself.

It’s sweet and everything Luhan remembers their friendship being.

They finish singing, Yixing absentmindedly strumming the strings lightly in the aftermath.

“I missed this you know. Duizhang never liked to talk before bed and Manager hyung always sent me out if I wanted to play the guitar.”

Luhan snorts, “You think you had it bad? Sehun would purposely sit on my bed to piss me off. And Kyungsoo is such a clean freak he would team up with Sehun to mess up my bed if I forgot to pick up after myself.”

He frowns as he remembers the difficulties of rooming with the maknae.

It’s Yixing’s turn to snort now.

“You admitted to all of South Korea that you had let him sleep with you Luhan. I’m sure it must have sucked to have a clingy koala in bed with you.” He teases in such a way that Luhan has to literally bite his cheek from admitting the truth.

I only said that to get a reaction out of you.

“As if you and Wufan aren’t all over each other, just admit that you liked having him as a roommate.”

“Four languages Luhan, the idiot sleep talks in four languages. It’s like he’s getting exorcised or something, it completely sucks. I would take your random screaming over his sleep talking any day.”

That’s probably the closes thing Luhan will get to a confession and it weighs nicely in his mind.

“Yeah well, I’d prefer waking up to your face every morning over Sehun’s and Kyungsoo’s. They don’t even look human before make-up.”

Yixing actually blushes and tosses his pillow at Luhan’s head to cover his embarrassment. Luhan manages to grab it and hugs it to himself, grinning at Yixing the whole time.

“You aren’t going to give it back, are you?”

“Nope, you’re gonna have to come get it yourself.”

Yixing narrows his eyes and contemplates. On one hand, Luhan may just kill him for touching his bed. But on the other hand, Luhan has pretty much willingly offered for him to breach his sacred territory. He decides he’s had a nice life so far so it wouldn’t matter too much if the baby-faced red-head annihilated him.

He launches himself at Luhan, attempting to wrench his pillow from clenched fists.

Luhan braces himself, careful not to throw his elbows too hard into Yixing’s ribs. He still hears the younger grunt on impact though and he quickly checks to make sure he’s okay. It becomes apparent that he is when he scrambles on top of Luhan, caging him down with his legs and trying to tear the pillow from his hands.

“When did you get so strong?” He huffs it out between pulls and pushes, scrunching his nose up in disbelief.

“I’m manly Lu remember?” Luhan grins and stops struggling, only to have Yixing flop right on top of him. They still for a moment and Luhan can feel two hearts beating erratically in the silence.

Yixing picks himself up and leans back on his calves. His fingers play on top of the pillow, millimetres away from Luhan’s.

“I missed this a lot you know.” He offers it up all shy and coy and Luhan gratefully accepts it.

“Me too. I’m sorry I haven’t been a very good friend.”

This is it, he can feel the tension in the room coil around until it’s almost suffocating. He so hopes Yixing will drop it, just forgive him and move on.

“I’ll forgive you if you just tell me why.” He gnaws on his bottom lip and Luhan’s hands flinch with want.

“Why what?”

Yixing sends him this look, this completely readable look that tells Luhan he needs to stop being an idiot and just confess already. But the look is fleeting and Yixing just huffs out a breath of air before attempting to get off the bed.

Luhan lets out a sigh of his own before abandoning his hold on the pillow to grab at Yixing’s wrists.

“Wait.”

Yixing settles back on top of his thighs, palms returning to the pillow on Luhan’s stomach.

Luhan keeps his finger encircled around Yixing’s wrists as he tries to think of the right words to spill his secret. But Yixing is looking at him with so much patience and concern that he knows it really doesn’t matter how he says it. No matter what, Yixing will understand him.

“Last year, I maybe realised something. About you, or about us I guess.” He taps his fingers along Yixing’s skin in the hopes the younger will find it distracting.

“And it was so much easier to just put space between us then try and figure out what it meant. I thought it would be best if we spent time with the other members you know?”

Even Luhan doesn’t understand the words pouring out of his mouth and he groans in frustration.

“The problem with that is that nothing changed. I still felt, I still feel the same way as I did then.”

There’s a pregnant pause before Yixing says anything.

“Luhan, I really hope you’re saying what I think you’re saying but you’re actually going to have to say it.”

And just because he’s feeling embarrassed and put-out by his failed attempt at a confession he pouts and lets go of Yixing to cross his arms over his chest.

“You can’t make me.”

It seems like Yixing takes that as a challenge, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. He tosses the pillow out of the way and plants his hands firmly over Luhan’s crossed arms, effectively pinning him to the bed.

“I can.”

Yixing sounds almost menacing and it is such a change of character that Luhan is caught in the dilemma of not knowing how to react. The brunette looms over the top of him, letting his face fall dangerously close to Luhan’s.

He doesn’t stop until there’s only a breath of air between them, noses brushing ever so slightly.

“I will make you say it.” As his lips move, they almost touch Luhan’s and he would give anything to feel how soft they are.

He swallows down his fear and tilts his head up to catch Yixing’s gaze.

“I like you. There, I said it. Could you maybe just kiss me now?”

Yixing lets out a little strangled noise before complying. Brushing his lips once, twice, countless times over Luhan’s mouth.

When Yixing pulls back, he’s sporting this secretive smile, like he’s just gotten the answers to every question ever asked.

“That was the lamest confession ever.”

He punches Luhan lightly in the stomach, laughing at the look of betrayal on his face.

“Hey, you’re in my bed and I haven’t killed you yet. That’s practically a declaration of love in itself you know.”

Yixing does know, now. Luhan wonders if Yixing has butterflies in his stomach too. The cheese he’s had to endure in the last five minutes will be enough to last a lifetime though, so he refrains from asking.

He does pull Yixing down next to him however, kissing him thoroughly until he’s blissed out and looking delightfully dazed.

-

It takes a whole month for Jongdae to figure out anything’s different. It’s really his own fault for spending so much time in Jongin’s room but he feels as though they could have at least hung a sock on the doorknob or something.

“My eyes!” He shouts over and over until Luhan hustles him into the room and pleads with him to be quiet.

Yixing is looking mortified, hastily pulling the bed sheets up around his torso.

“How dare you betray the sacred code of rooming with me. I’m going to tell Joonmyun right now.”

Except that Luhan has an extremely firm grip and wow, since when has he been that strong?

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll let Joonmyun know you’ve been spiking Jongin’s tea with Viagra when you’re horny.”

Needless to say, no one finds out about the developments in their relationship until they’re back in China and it’s poor Wufan who has to share a room with them.


End file.
